Shameless
by Flight
Summary: A vid fic on Billy Joel's "Shameless"- Happy ending!!


Well I'm shameless when it comes to loving you  
I'd do anything you want me to  
I'd do anything at all  
  
A close up of Heero's unchanging and emotionless face slowly spins out and around him. While you see his back, a field of flowers lays before him. When the circle is completed, Heero stands, ominously alone, with a scene of a massively destroyed city behind him.  
He falls to his knees and his eyes fill the scene with tears, as he holds out his arms and looks up.  
  
And I'm standing here for all the world to see  
There ain't that much left of me  
That has very far to fall  
  
Wing Gundam flies up into space, as we fade to a dream sequence  
  
You know I'm not a man who has ever been  
Insecure about the world I've been living in  
  
Heero, in his Wing Gundam, lands on earth and begins a furious battle. Scanning far to the distance, Duo, in Gundam Deathscythe Hell Custom, destroys ten of the Leos before returning to the shadows  
Heero turns around in time to see a tip of the black wing disappear, and his eyes narrow.  
He returns to battle, and we fade to the next scene  
  
I don't break easy, I have my pride  
But if you need to be satisfied  
  
Heero and Duo are sitting at a lab desk together and Duo is assembling a gumdrop molecule model. His forehead is wrinkled with though as he works hard. Heero merely stares at him, but he is oblivious. Duo has made a pyramid and proudly holds it up for Heero to see, beaming. But before Heero can utter a grunt, it falls to pieces.  
So too does Duo's face. We fade to the next scene.  
  
And I'm shameless, baby I don't have a prayer  
Anytime I see you standing there  
I go down on my knees  
  
Duo is kneeling before his bed, eyes closed and his face peaceful, though deep in thought. He looks up and touches the cross around his neck, smiling as he sees a vision of Heero's face. He gets up and sits on his bed, looks up, and sees a skyscraper through his window.  
It is engulfed in flame and the simple black curtains of his window are blowin back on the sides of his face. Duo is silhouetted against the wall by the moonlight as his power goes out.  
  
And I'm changing, I swore I'd never compromise  
But you convinced me otherwise  
I'll do anything you please  
  
Duo's silhouette melds to that of the Wing Gundam in front of an explosion. The scene changes to Heero standing in front of his Gundam, staring into the slow motion explosion. He smirks before biting his lip as he thinks of Duo's toothy grin. He turns, again in the Wing Gundam, and flies off.  
  
You see in all my life I've never found  
What I couldn't resist, what I couldn't turn down  
I could walk away from anyone I ever knew  
But I can't walk away from you  
  
Heero is frowning, angry with himself, as he flies over cities in is Gundam. A sparkle in the corner of his eye splays backward with his sudden acceleration.  
  
I have never let anything have this much control over me  
Cause I worked to hard to call my life my own  
Yes I made myself a world and it worked so perfectly  
But it's your world now, I can't refuse  
I never had so much to lose  
I'm shameless...shameless  
  
Duo cries and leaps out the window, lands softly in the dewy grass and runs through the night, tears running down his cheeks as his lungs pump hard. The sound of his own heart is all that echoes through his ears. He comes to a large warehouse and rips the cross from his neck, using it as a key to get in. he runs in the dark and smashes a button, then uses the ripcord to drift up to his Gundam's cockpit.  
He flies past, and a star can be seen twinkling in the background. Upon closer inspection, it is Heero, coming in to land his Wing Gundam. He flies down his ripcord and jogs silently through the city.  
  
You know it should be easy for a man who's strong  
To say he's sorry or admit when he's wrong  
I've never lost anything I ever missed  
But I've never been in love like this...  
  
Heero comes to Duo's door and is panting hard. He stops to catch his breath and leans against the hallway across from the door.   
Duo lands in an a hangar and begins to run toward Heero's apartment. Upon arrival, he stops, also breathing hard. He leans against the hallway across from the door.  
  
It's out of my hands  
  
Each knocks relentlessly, to no avail. Heero rushes outside and peers through the window into a dark apartment. Duo does the same. Each turns, silent and wallowing in deepest frustration as they walk toward their Gundams.   
  
I'm shameless. I don't have the power now  
But I don't want it anyhow  
So I've got to let it go  
  
Each pilot ascends to his Gundam's cockpit and launches into the air, his own heart echoing the silence of his disappointment. Heero's hand hovers over his self-destruct button in a moment of dissonance between his heart and his head. Duo breaks out in painful sobs. They look up and each sees a sparkle before them in the empty night air. As they close in, each realizes it is another Gundam, then as they get closer, they recognize each other. They land in the middle of a wide alley and descend their Gundams.  
  
I'm shameless, shameless as a man can be  
You make a total fool of me  
I just wanted you to know  
  
They pace toward each other with questioning eyes. Duo slowly smiles, and to his surprise, Heero reciprocates. Heero breaks into a run and embraces Duo, who is so caught off guard, he simply grins a large toothy smile over Heero's shoulder.  
  
I'm shameless  
Shameless  
Shameless...  



End file.
